The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis (DC.) Norl., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OSTZ0009’.
‘OSTZ0009’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a large number of medium sized, yellow flowers, is freely branching, has medium vigor and is very floriferous throughout the season.
‘OSTZ0009’ originated from open pollination made in the summer of 2011 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Osteospermum plant designated ‘P0439-1’, having bigger flowers with deeper yellow color.
The male parent of ‘OSTZ0009’ is a variety named ‘Balvoyelo’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,122) that has lighter yellow flowers and smaller flower size with longer peduncles.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2012 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘OSTZ0009’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2012 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘OSTZ0009’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the summer of 2012 in a controlled environment in Angers, France.